fanfictions_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
Elric FC Questionnaire
Elric Walker 1) What gender are you? Last time i checked.. Male. 2) What is your age? I am 17 3) Do you want a hug? '' I don't seem that lonley, do I? ''4) Do you have any bad habits? '' None that I know off atleast. ''5) What is your favorite food? '' Well I do like pizza's and many things.. ''6) What is your favorite ice-cream flavor? '' Chocolate! ''7) Are you a virgin? '' Do i need to answer this? (answer : Yes) ''8) Have you killed anyone? Noone Uptil now... Do you want to be the first one? You are annoying me with these questions. 9) Do you hate anyone? '' Hmph..Many People.. ''10) Do you have any secrets? '' None that you have to know. ''11) What is your favorite season? '' All The Seasons are the same! ''12) Who is your best friend(s)? Well It Has to be Luana (even though we like eachother), Keith And Kellyn! 13) What are your hobbies? Heh, There is too much work to have hobbies! 14) What is your favorite drink? I Do Like Soda! 15)When is your birthday? The 15th of November! 16) What age did you die? I Am Still Alive!! 17) Are you nice or mean? '' A Mix Of Both *smiles* ''18) Are you social or shy? '' I Am Quite Social Around people i am comfortable with. ''19) What do you think of your parents? Well I only know My mom... Once when i was 3 Dad left.. He hasnt returned since then. 20) What's your weakness? '' People Crying.. ''21) How long can you stay under water? '' With A Aqualung A really Long time! ''22)What do you do on a regular day basis? 23) Do you love someone? Well.. Yes 24) When was the last time you wet yourself? '' ''25) What's your favorite band? '' ''26) Ever worn a dress? '' ''27) Willingly? '' ''28) What do you consider fun in the day-time? '' ''29) At night? '' ''30) Ever kissed anyone? '' Yep I ha- *looks at the question below this* No ''31) ...Of the same gender? '' '' No 32) It's clear you're gay. '' I Said No.. ''33) What's your favorite thing to touch? '' The Water in a Pond ''34) Anyone loves you? '' Yes! ''35) What's your favorite color? '' Black ''36) When was the last time you cried? '' I dont think I can remember.... ''37) Do you have a pet? '' Well I do Have alot Of pokemon. ''38) What do you want to be when you grow up? '' I Am Already Grown Up!! I Am A Rank 9 Ranger. ''39) Are you crazy? '' Nope! But i Am Awesome! *grins* ''40) What are you? '' A Rank 9 Pokemon Ranger ''41) What´s your nickname? '' ''42) Do you consider yourself a happy or a down person? 43) If you were a superhero, you'd be...? '' ''44) Favourite movie? '' ''45) What is your current occupation? '' ''46) Who do you know that bugs you? '' ''47) What's your favorite song? '' ''48) Do you consider yourself a warrior? '' ''49) Have you 'done it' in the past month? '' ''50) Ever think about getting married? '' ''51) Have you ever had a sleepover with someone of the opposite sex? '' ''52) When was the first time you 'did it'? '' ''53) Do you have any piercings anywhere? '' ''54) Favourite hang-out spot? '' ''55) Where do you like to eat? '' ''56) Do you like video games? If so, which ones? '' ''57) Favourite article of clothing: '' ''58) Do you floss every night? '' ''59) Final question. Who do you tag? '' ''60)EXTRA QUESTION: Do you know anybody who died? Creator Gavinmatsukaze01 Z Slash ' ' ' ' 06:03, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Memes